<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After School Detention by asmos_baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677600">After School Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmos_baby/pseuds/asmos_baby'>asmos_baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmos_baby/pseuds/asmos_baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan and MC are put in detention, but when the teacher leaves, Satan seizes the opportunity to get into what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After School Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually don't write Satan smut, but he's grown on me a lot lately sooooo... yeah!! This is one I've been thinking of for a long time, just hope I wrote it out correctly. Enjoy, and feel free to leave your opinions! </p><p>i also made this a lot shorter than i wanted to but what else can you really add to a quickie at school lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan who is sitting in front MC in science class, gets bored and takes the chance to pass MC a quick note.<br/>
Hey, you should meet me at the library after school for some fun.</p><p>He proceeds to pass it behind him. But, the paper falls on the floor and catches the teachers attention. You turn around to see the teacher towering over your desk in between you and Satan. </p><p>"Ahem, Satan, did you just pass a note to MC? You  know that is forbidden. Both of you shall have to stay after school for detention to learn a lesson."</p><p>You had a mortified look on your face when the teacher darted their gaze from yours to Satan's, back and forth. What did you do to deserve this? I mean, you weren't paying attention sure- but nothing detention worthy!</p><p>"I didn't do anything though!" You try arguing with the teacher. </p><p>"Silence! Don't argue or you will be sent to the principals office. Is that what you would like, MC?" The teacher's voice booms through the classroom.</p><p>"No, sorry." You say with a completely flustered look on your face. Had you ever been so embarrassed? But, more amazing than the stupidity of your detention, was how calm Satan had stayed. For someone who's entire being was harnessed from Lucifer's wrath, he didn't even look fazed by the bull shit claims from the teacher. Sure, he did break a rule but the teacher was so rude, and he didn't even mind.</p><p> </p><p>Quicker than expected, detention rolls around and you guys report back to science class. You and Satan take seats at desks next to each other. Out of the corner of his eyes you can see him starting at you, obviously admiring your beauty. </p><p>"I don't have any work for you two. Sit quietly for 30 minutes." The teacher declares. Satan rolls his eyes and you both comply. Every 15 seconds or so you can see him checking you out out of the corner of your eye. You don't mind it, it's quite flattering. You hear the teacher's phone ring and him converse with someone, you infer it's a figure of authority. </p><p>"I have an important meeting to attend. I trust you two will comply with my rules, or I will have to let your older brother know." You two nod as the teacher steps out. It's only been 2 minutes in detention, you're beginning to become bored out of your mind. </p><p>"What a lucky break. That teacher is a real hard ass." Satan says while glancing at you in a somewhat intimidating way. He isn't trying to scare you though, he's trying to assert dominance. To let you know that he will have his way with you if he pleases.</p><p>"I know! Detention is so boring though." You reply cheerily.</p><p>"Come here if you want it to be fun for us." Satan says salaciously. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha- why?" You say confused. Satan was unbelievably handsome and you were quite insecure, and he could probably break you in half if he wanted to.</p><p>"Come here, MC." He demands. You walk over and he motions for you to sit on the desk and he stands up.<br/>
"Why, what did you have in mind?"</p><p>"You look so amazing in your uniform, MC. Though, I don't think it does your figure justice." He says tracing along your bicep with his index finger.</p><p>"Oh, thank you Satan. I'd be lying if I said you didn't look dashing in yours as well." You replied mirroring his classy demeanor. </p><p>"I see the way you look at me. Like you've never seen someone like me. It's adorable, MC." Satan teases you.</p><p>"Oh well, you're just to different from all of your brothers- it's fascinating." You reply, hoping it doesn't come out wrong.</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment." He says running his hand along your jawline. You blush and feel his energy as he moves closer to you and kisses your lips. Your tongues find their way around the others mouth. The pure passion is felt by both of you.</p><p>He grabs your hips and pulls you in, rubbing your crotches together. Satan reaches down and caresses your body, feeling every curve and bump on your body. He lets a finger slip under your skirt, and rubs your slit through your laced panties. "Wow, MC. I've barely been kissing you for a minute and I can feel how much you want me through your clothes." This makes you blush and he pulls you back in for a kiss again. His fingers thrust into your core and work magic, finding your spot immediately. He curves to make you feel ever more full. You let out a loud gasp and moan to let him know of your approval. The moan makes his cock twitch as he sees you fall apart. You're amazed by how skilled he is and you make sure to savor every second of it. As your walls continue to tighten he moves another finger to your clit and gently rubs it just as you like. </p><p>"Fuck, Satan that feels so good, please." You pant and sweat as your climax quickly approaches, he looks you in the eye with an approving stare. When your eyes meet, you let your orgasm wash over you. He pulls out his finger and licks some of your cum off, and commands you to suck the rest off of his finger.</p><p>"Do you really want me that bad?" He says pulling your chin up so you guys are making eye contact.</p><p>"Yes, Satan. I want you." You reply out of sheer desperation. </p><p>"Very well then." He says standing you up and bending you over the table. As he props your ass up to become level with his crotch you feel the need to be filled grows more prominent. His pants drop to his knees and he takes out his large erection. He lifts up your skirt and pulls down your panties as he lines up with your pussy and rests his hands on your hips. The sensation you feel as he slips in makes you cry out in pleasure. </p><p>"Mmm, you like that MC?" He says starting to slowly thrust, giving you time to stretch out and adjust to his girth.</p><p>"Yes, Satan. I love how you feel!" You exclaim out of breath.</p><p>"Good girl, now take it." Satan demands of you suddenly picking up the pace and slamming into you with incredible force. </p><p>"Holy shitttttt." You mutter under your breath.</p><p>"Say that louder, MC. Don't be afraid to show me how much you love my cock." Satan says moving one of his hands from your hip to your breast. </p><p>"Fuck Satan, please, give it to me!" You shout out, finding it hard to speak through your moans. He removes his hand from your tit and grabs your hair. When he slams into you, hard enough to make you scream, and on the verge of breaking you, it makes your walls tighten on his shaft, which elicits a loud groan from him. You feel him start to twitch and feel his strokes become sloppy. He never neglects your g-spot with every thrust, making sure to curve his strokes up to get the deepest angle. You can feel his cock so close to your walls, he was the biggest man you had ever taken. </p><p>"You're such a good girl, MC. You look innocent but you're a slut for me, isn't that right?" </p><p>"Yes, Satan. I'm your slut." You reply.</p><p>"That's right you are. Your pussy is all mine. Remember that as I fill you, MC." He says pulling your hair back so your head is looking to the ceiling and he can see the look of pure pleasure and desire on your face. As he notices your eyes roll back with the amazing feeling overcome you he curses under his breath. The feeling of your walls gripping him pushes him to his limit after a good amount of time of fucking you. </p><p>"Yes Satan. I want it so bad." You say feeling your orgasm so close to you. Never in your life had someone fucked you so good. </p><p>"Good, then take it now. Cum with me right now." You comply and cum on his dick as he fills your pussy up with his cum, some dripping down onto your thighs. Your toes curl and you grip the edge of the desk in your palms. Satan squeezes your ass for balance. The combination of every sensation overwhelming you has you screaming as he pulls out and turns you around to face him. He looks into your soul, watching you recollect yourself in front of his eyes.</p><p>"You'd better hope no one heard you, MC." Satan teases. </p><p>"They deserve to know how good you are." You say giving Satan a wink, pulling your skirt down as he pulls his pants up. </p><p>"Maybe we should purposely get detention tomorrow." Satan says giving you a nudge and twirling your hair in his finger.</p><p>"We live together. You could just sneak up tonight." You reply giving him an attitude.</p><p>"With that attitude you will leave me no choice, MC." Satan replies letting you know who's boss.</p><p>The teacher walks in and excuses the both of you, you walk home together knowing that there will be much more smut to come, but you both are looking forward to it.~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>